king of the demons
by wolfs of the pack
Summary: Naruto has two demons sealed in him and gets the power to be the first demon king. team 7 & council bashing, lemons and more, small crossover, Naruto x harem


"speaking"

'_thinking_**_'_**

"**Jutsu****_"_**

"**Tailed Beast Speak****_"_**

**i don't own any anime in this story **

**story starts now**

Two beasts were attacking the village hidden in the leafs, the village leader Minato Namikaze try his best to repeal the beasts but he was losing, so he took his son off his wife. Then he summoned the chef toad Gumabunta to help fighting the beasts. Gumabunta know one of the beasts as the nine-tailed fox the other one was a nine-tailed wolf. Minato want through same hand signs and said, "**Twin reaper death seal.**"

The two beasts were sucked into the bundle at his feet.

With the sealing done he fall to his knees as the anbu got there he said, "Take care of my son, he should be seen as a hero and the third hokage is too take the hat back for now, please." And with that the light faded from his eyes.

**6 years later**

A boy with bright blonde hair that looked smudged with dirt, bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was walking around looking for something to do. Naruto saw a guy jumping from roof to roof with a little kid under his arm, Naruto took off after the guy. He followed the in to the woods and he yelled, "Put her down you creep."

The guy looked at him laughing when he saw it was a little boy and said, "Brat do you know how much money this bitch will make me in Kumo?"

"Why," asked Naruto.

The guy answered, "Her Kekkei Genkai, that's why the council of Kumo sent me here."

Naruto run a the man, only to feel a sharp pain in his chests, he looked down to see a kunai sticking out of his chest, he pulled it out as he dropped to the ground.

**In naruto's mind **

Naruto woke up in water, he got up looking around and saw that he was in a sewer, he started to follow the pipes, till he got to a room with two cages with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on them. He walked up to the front of them looking in and saw two sets of glowing eyes one was gold and the second was red that look like cat eyes.

**"****Fox eyes, thank you," **A voice said.

Naruto jumped looking around try to find where the voice came from.

"**In the cages." **A second voice said.

He looked up and said, "Ok. Can someone please tell me what going on here and where are we and who or what you are?"

"**We are in your mind, to what's going we were sealed in you by your farther and to who we are I'm known as Kyuubi or the nine-tailed fox demon," **The first voice said as it came forward showing a giant red fox.

Then a white wolf came forward and said, "**I'm the great wolf demon but these are our demon forms. Our real forms are this." **With that there was two light's came from the cages, when they died down there was two woman standing there first was a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with long purple hair, a tribal tattoo on her outer left thigh, large breasts, curves in all the right places, a set of white wolf ears and nine tails behind her she was also wearing a white kimono.

The second one was a light-skinned woman of average height with blood red hair that ended near her lower back she had large DD breasts, curves in all the right places with fox ears and nine blood red tails and she was wearing a light red kimono.

The wolf girl walked up to the bars and said, **"My name is** **Yoruichi, the queen of the wolf demons and little miss foxy over there is Erza the queen of the fox demon and we have a deal for you." **

Naruto asked, "What sortof deal?"

**"****We will give you most of our powers, train you and give you the Ultimate gift," **Said Erza.

"What the catch?" He asked.

**"****You will become** **a hybrid and we will get out of here,"** Said Yoruichi.

"Ok, what do you mean a hybrid and what kind of gift are we talking about," He asked.

**"****You will became a demon but you will be part wolf and part fox and the gift will have to wait because of that guy is still out there with that girl. So do we have a deal?" **Said Erza.

"Ok, only if you don't hurt anyone," Naruto said.

**"****You have a deal. So all you have to do is rip the seals off and you will get the power we promise you and we will get out by your 12****th**** birthday, then we'll help you out more so do it and fast," **Said Erza.

All Naruto did was run up and ripped off the seal. The last thing he saw was red and white chakra going in to him.

**Outside naruto's mind **

The guy felt a surge of chakra behind him. He turned around to see the boy he stabbed getting up and letting off a lot of red and white chakra while growing tails and his ears was replaced with fox ears. The kidnaper panicked and throws more kunai at him only for to him vanish in a burst of speed and reaped behind the kidnapper. Naruto swing his hand down with the kunai he was stubbed with and he hit the kidnapper in the back breaking his spine, the kidnapper dropped to the ground, he tried to move but found that he couldn't.

**"****Naruto, we need the put you under a ****transformation** **to hide what you are for now," **Said Yoruichi.

Naruto thought, "_Ok, for now but when the time comes I show them I will not take their shit anymore."_

**"****Fine, demon style: ultimate transformation jutsu,"** Yelled Yoruichi. Naruto turned back to what he looked like before the deal.

Naruto bunt down and untied the girl. When he was done she took off the blind fold to see the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Hey, are you ok and what is your name?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for saving me. I'm Hinata Hyuga, can I please know your name," She said.

"_What should I do? What do you two think?" _He thought.

"**Tell her your name and see what she does," **Said Erza.

"**I'm with Erza but you should make it fast because you** **have about ten minutes before you pass out,"** Said Yoruichi

"_Ok_" He replied "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and how did you know I saved you?" He said.

Hinata replied, "It's because of my eyes that I know you saved me and it looked like you had tails but you don't have them now why is that?"

"I'll tell you later and how did your eyes know that?" he asked.

"I'm from the Hyuga clan and we have the Byakugan, so we can see throw anything and more," She replied.

"Ok," Was all he said as he passed out. Hinata screamed and run to him, she put his head on her lap as anbu and other ninja got there Hinata looked up and saw her farther.

"What happened here? Answer me, now," He yelled.

"Naruto saved me from that guy," She said while pointing at the kidnapper, who was trying to crawl away. They all stiffened at Naruto's name.

"Ok, take that piece of trash to Ibiki and take the demon to the hokage to be looked after," The anbu with the dog mask said.

"Dog, watch yourself, you know what the hokage will do to you because of thing," Frog anbu said.

"Let's go and dog you take the prisoner to Ibiki," Bear anbu said.

"Hinata let's go, get the boy reward for saving you and the Hyuga council would like to see us," Her farther said.

Hinata looked up and said, "Yes farther." And left with him.

Bear grabbed Naruto and took off to the Hokage's offices, while dog took the prisoner away.

**At the hokage office **

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk doing the hokage's worst nightmare paperwork as the anbu burst through the door.

"What's the meaning of this," Sarutobi yelled.

"It's Naruto, he got knocked out after he saved lady hyuga from a kidnapper," Said bear. All Sarutobi did was nod as bear put Naruto on a couch.

**In Naruto's mind **

Naruto was walking around try to think of questions to ask them.

**"****Naruto, what do** **you want to know,"** said Erza.

"I want to know why the fourth hokage seal both of you in me and I want to know about this ultimate gift and my new powers for now," He said.

**"****Ok, don't say anything till I am done,"** Said Yoruichi, all he did was nod **"We were sealed in of you by your farther like we said before but we don't remember how we got there and we have seen all of your memories, it touched both of us that you still like this place. For your now power's you have a demon form like us, so you can use the demon style. The ultimate gift is more of multiple gifts; one of them is that we gave you all of the Kekkei Genkai's we know of and two ****Summoning ****contracts. So any questions ask away," **Said Yoruichi.

Naruto looked at them and yelled, "My dad is the fucking 4th hokage and he did this to me, what a fucking cunt."

Erza run to him and wrapped her arms around him pulling his face into her chest and said, "**It's ok, if he didn't seal us in you, I would not a found my king"**

**"****Me to Naruto-kun, you're my king to,"** Said Yoruichi.

"Thank you, I hope I can come to love both of you. What Kekkei Genkai's will I get and what's a summoning contract?" He said.

**"****Will talk about love later but now to your Kekkei Genkai's we know of twelve, three are from here in the leaf. You will get all twelve of them but you will need to find people to help you master them, a summoning contract is a contract you sign in blood to summon the animal that the contract is for and the contract's you will get are wolfs and foxes. When you wake up, you will have two tattoo's one for foxes and the other for wolf's so you can summon," **Said Erza.

He asked, "Ok I get summoning stuff now but what Kekkei Genkai's are from here that I will get?"

**"****You will get the wood style, the Byakugan and the ultimate form of the Sharingan, all the one's the you need your eye's for you can switch between them, we should try to work out a way for you to get the old man to let you leave the village for six years," **Said Yoruichi.

Erza add in, "**You should wake up now. We can work out all the other stuff later."**

All Naruto did was wave as he woke up.

**Out of Naruto's mind**

Naruto shot up and looked around to see he was in the hokage office. Naruto saw the hokage talking to Hinata and same one he guest to be her farther. Hinata looked over to see that he was awake, she run to him and hugged him. Naruto was shocked at first but he hugged her back, when he heard her crying he looked at her and asked, "What's wrong? Someone as cute as you should not be crying."

"I can answer that but first thank you for saving my daughter. My name is Hiashi Hyuga and I have something for you but that can wait, Hinata is crying because she has been kicked out of the Hyuga clan because of what happen earlier tonight. They don't want a weak heir, so can you please take her in and train with her that all I ask, please I don't want her to be alone." ask Hiashi.

"Give me two minutes to think," Naruto asked, he saw them nod.

_"__So what do girl's think of this," _Naruto thought.

**"****We say do it, this will help you to," **They said at the same time.

"Ok, on three conditions," Naruto told them. Hiashi and Sarutobi looked at each other till Hiashi asked, "What are your conditions?" Naruto said, "First I'll need scrolls for Hinata to learn from, second two Sannin level passes to leave to train and third I need to be told about my parents."

The hokage nodded said, "Ok, to the first two but I don't know anything about your parents. Hiashi could you go get Hinata all the scrolls she will need and be back here in four hours and they can tell me about this trip."

Hiashi bowed and throw a bag at Naruto who looked in it to see it was full of money and know what it was for.

**Skip four hours**

"So, is that it," Said Sarutobi

"Yes, that's it," He said.

As they were finishing Hiashi walked in with three big scroll's and said, "So here is all the stuff she will need, in these two are all the jutsu she will need to use with the byakugan and the third has 100.000 ryo and same clothes for the trip, so when do you two leave?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "We're leaving in two months after we go to the weapons shop, if that's ok with Hinata-chan so we will be leaving to go home."

She nodded they got up and headed to the door as the hokage said, "Naruto, neko will came with you tomorrow to get the stuff you need. She's new but she's good and she won't judge you, oh and don't forget Hinata's scroll's. Have a good-night."

Hinata looked at the scrolls and the bag Naruto had and asked, "How can we get all this back to your place?"

They all thought about it and till Yoruichi said, **"Summon a fox or wolf to carry the stuff. All you have to do is put a bit of blood on one of your tattoos and slam your hands to the ground."**

Naruto nodded and toke off his jacket to see to summoning tattoos, he put blood on the wolf mark and slammed his hands and yelled, "**Summing jutsu." **

In a poof a small black wolf was there and yelled, "**Who the hell summoned me and why? Answer or die."**

"I did, your king and I need you to carry this scroll's to my house." Said Naruto.

The wolf looked at Naruto and bowed and said, "**Sorry, lord Naruto. I'm Suì-Feng; I didn't** **know there was anyone who was the first dem-**"

She never got to finish as Naruto said, "That's ok, just garb the scrolls and let's got." The wolf nodded, doing what she was told to do and followed him out.

**At Naruto's home **

As soon as they got in, Suì-Feng dropped the scrolls on the table and want home. Naruto looked at Hinata, well he put the bag away and see her face and asked her, "What was wrong?"

She nodded and said, "I'm just thinking, that you are hiding stuff and why didn't you say anything about your tail's, can you please tell me everything?" He nodded and told her everything and she was shocked and asked, "Is there any way for me to get tails like you, they are hot".

Naruto asked his queens and told Hinata, "You can but you will became my mate and part demon, you will either be part fox or wolf but I will not do it until I know my feelings for you." all Hinata could do is nod. Naruto showed her to his bed room and told her to get some sleep; well he did something to get his demon weapon.

Hinata asked, "Naruto could you sleep next to me in your true form please."

He nodded and said, "Ok, I'll go do this jutsu then I came in." He left to the lounge room, he sat on the floor and release the transformation jutsu and want thought same hand signs and said, "**Demon style: weapon creation jutsu."** Putting his hands on the floor, purple flames shot from his hands and createda vortex when the flames died down a long black cleaver like sword warped in bandages with no hilt (Zangetsu from bleach) left in its place. Naruto took the sword to the bed room putting it beside the bed he go in bed and want to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the smell of food cooking, he got up, redid the jutsu and want to the kitchen to see Hinata cook eggs for them. After breakfast there was knock at the door Hinata got it, while Naruto want and changed when he came back there was a girl with purple hair and a cat mask.

"So you must be neko," He said.

She nodded he walked past them grabbed a bag and said, "Let's go." Both girls nodded, as they followed him to the dragon claw weapon shop. They walked in and Naruto told Hinata to go get all the stuff she needs and same clothes for you know what she nodded left to look around. Naruto walked around and garbed same clothes for him.

He put the his clothes on the canter, so he can go get the weapons, he grabbed 600 kunai and Shuriken, 100Fūma Shuriken, 400 paper bombs, 800 blank seal tags, 200 smoke and flash bombs, 200 blank scrolls, 100 sealing scrolls, 100 bottles of ink, 6 brushes and 500 food pills, as he put all of it on the counter Naruto pulled a scroll out and gave it to the shop owner. The guy looked at it and said, "They take five days to make." Naruto nodded.

Hinata came up with books and clothes she put them on the counter, "that's it, so how much is all this, plus two sets of anbu armor, as well as same scrolls on Kenjutsu." The shop owner went out back and came back with two sets of armor and same scrolls.

"You do know you need a sword for Kenjutsu but all together that's 50000 ryo," He said.

Naruto said, "I have a sword and here." Gave the man the money, well neko seal everything in a scroll and give it to Naruto and asked, "Where to now the hokage has me a signed to you all day."

"Let's go and train but first we should call past mine so I can get my sword," Naruto said.

Neko nodded. They headed down the main street towards Naruto's place. He looked around well walking; taking in all the looks and names the villagers was calling him.

**"****Sorry that we made people call you those names," **Said Yoruichi.

_"__It's ok, I know it's not your doing,"_ Naruto thought.

When they got to Naruto's, he unlocked the door and turned to the others and said, "Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes and l will put the stuff away." He walked through the door closing it behind him.

Neko turn to Hinata and asked, "So what's up with Naruto, he seems cold to everyone, why is that."

Hinata said, "It's because of something that happened when he was born, that lead to him not to trust or feel anything towards any one, he has trouble with me living with him even with me knowing his secret, so don't feel bad." Neko nodded, as the door opened, Naruto walked at with a bundle wrapped in bandages, strapped to him by a red chakra chain. Naruto asked, "Which training ground can we use neko?"

Neko said, "We can use anbu ground 23." He nodded and started to walk to the training

**Anbu Training ground 23**

Naruto walk to the middle of the training ground, looking around and said, "This will work for the two months before we leave."

"_So what should I do"_ he through.

**"****I send a few jutsu's to your mind and you should start on the tree walking exercise and Kenjutsu," **Said Erza.

"Naruto, what should I do," Hinata asked.

"You should start on the tree walking exercise, Neko can help you with what you need to do," Naruto repealed, neko grabbed Hinata and left Naruto alone.

Naruto saw a hand sign flash into his mind. He made a cross shape hand sign and said, "**Shadow clone jutsu.**" A big cloud of smoke carved the field, when the smoke cleared there 50 clones. Naruto said, "I want 20 of you to find Hinata and do tree walking with her, next 20 I want to train using a sword and the last 10 will be with me learning same jutsu's." All the clones nodded and took off to do what they were told to do.

**3 hours later**

Hinata and Neko walked back to the training ground to find Naruto. The clones Naruto sent dispelled when they got to the ground. They saw a huge fireball heading for them.

Naruto saw them and quickly want through same hand signs and yelled, "**Water style: water wall."** Water sardined the girls protecting them. Hinata walked up to Naruto and asked, "How was your training today?"

Naruto said, "It was good, learnt same Kenjutsu and same elemental jutsu's, sorry about almost frying you."

"Don't worry about it," Said Neko.

"Can you show me same jutsu's?" Said Hinata.

"When we are training trip for now, let's go home," Said Naruto.

Hinata nodded as they headed home. This went on for the two months that they were still in the village.

**The day they leave **

Naruto and Hinata were at the front gate of the village. The hokage walked up and said, "Remember to be back one week after your 12th birthday Naruto, so you two can do the genin exam. Ok and here is a scroll with three million ryo in it for anything you need."

Naruto grabbed the scroll and put it in his bag Hiashi walked up and hugged Hinata and said, "This is the last time will see each other because of the hyuga council and all that but I'm having someone fix Naruto's place up, well you are gone. So just know I love you, Hinata."

"I know, I love you too, good-bye for now," She said.

Naruto and Hinata started down the road as Naruto said, "Let's go Hinata, we need to make it to the next town by nightfall." She nodded, as they took off running down the road.


End file.
